


情囚之前世篇  第一章BY雪儿

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强制爱
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	情囚之前世篇  第一章BY雪儿

“是我。”马靴踏在地上，发出空空的回响。明九用鞭柄托起方天羽的下巴，端详着这张完美的脸庞。“很惊讶？”他凑得很近，气息拂过方天羽的脸颊，“你没有看错，是我囚禁了你。”  
　　“你为什么要这么做。”方天羽用力挣扎，铁链哐哐作响。“我把你当成兄弟，你竟然背叛我。”  
　　明九笑了，“顺便再告诉你一件事，云香，也是我下令处决的。”  
　　“你……”方天羽愤怒得说不出话，他眼眶通红，目光像刀子一样刺向明九。如果他手上有枪，一定会毫不犹豫的将子弹送入明九的胸膛。  
　　“想知道为什么吗？”明九捏住方天羽的下巴，幽深的眼中像有两团火焰在跳动。“因为我不想再当你的狗。方天羽，别以为我不知道，你对我好，不过是想利用我给你贩运鸦片，走私枪支。出头的事都是我来干，替死鬼也是我来当。”  
　　明九冷笑，“看看你现在这副样子，为了个女人把自己弄得不人不鬼。在你醉生梦死的时候，城里已经乱成了一锅粥，多少人想把你拉下马。就算我不动手，别人也会动手。”  
　　方天羽用力扭头，想从明九的手里挣脱出来。但是明九的手好像铁箍，让他动惮不得。  
　　“怎么了？”明九用指腹重重抹过方天羽的唇，将沾了血的手指送入口里，细细舔舐。“被曾经的狗辱骂，受不了了？”  
　　“你最好现在就一枪崩了我。”方天羽恶狠狠的道：“否则我一定不会放过你。”  
　　明九笑了，笑他的不自量力。“天羽，你真愚蠢。事到如今，你以为我还会放过你？”  
　　他绕到方天羽身后，将他的身体反转过来压·在墙上，扯开皮带，拉下裤子。  
　　“你要干什么？”还来不及反应，方天羽就下身光裸的趴在墙上，而他的上身还整齐的穿着军装。铺天盖地的羞耻感顿时淹没了他。  
　　“我要干什么？”明九轻笑了下，仿佛感到有趣似的，他重复着对方的话。接着，他重重压伤方天羽，双手挑·逗似的抚弄着他的腰侧，气息拂过他的耳边，声音低沉沙哑，“我想要……主宰你。”  
　　方天羽还没理解这句话的含义，那暧·昧抚·摸腰间的手倏然下滑，毫不客气的拨开那两片紧实的臀瓣，往那紧紧闭合的小·穴用力插去。  
　　“放手，做什么，你这个混蛋。”方天羽惊慌失措，急得大叫。毫无防备的地方被毫不留情的插·入，粗长的异物在体内翻搅的感觉让他的背脊起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　明九暗哑的笑了起来，他亲昵的吻着方天羽的颈脖，呼吸因勃发的情·欲而显得粗重。“知道吗，在军队里，男人也可以用来发泄欲·望。”  
　　“你，明九！放开我，是男人就放开我。有种跟我打一架，不要用这种下流的手段。”方天羽气急败坏，他拼命扭动身体想要挣脱，但那被牢牢铐住的手限制了他的自由。  
　　铁链晃动的声音在空旷的牢房内不停回响。  
　　他的身体紧绷而僵硬，手铐深深陷进肉里，胸·前的伤口也再度崩裂开来。  
　　血腥味深深刺激了明九，他想了这么久，盼了这么久，用尽手段，终于把这个人牢牢攥在手里。他绝不放手，哪怕折断这人的翅膀，他也要成为他的唯一。  
　　扳过方天羽的脸，吻上他的唇。毫不意外被重重咬了一口，他舔过染血的唇·瓣，看向方天羽的眼。  
　　就是这双眼，艳极，魅极，让他一眼沉·沦，万劫不复。  
　　此时这双眼里除了恨，再无其他。  
　　无所谓，既然无法让你爱，不如让你恨。  
　　方天羽紧紧咬住嘴唇，但体内施虐的手指仍让他发出阵阵悲鸣。窄小的洞口被强行撑开，毫无节制的力量撕裂周围的肌肉，鲜血不断从裂伤处冒出。数根手指粗暴的突破所有防线，在那灼热的甬道内部四处探寻，企图往里面深入。  
　　唯一能活动的下肢被制住，方天羽只能丑态毕露的两腿大张，任由明九对自己为所欲为。那极尽暴虐的入侵在他身上引起了强烈的痛楚，尖锐的指甲刮搔着体内的粘膜，他甚至可以感觉到被划破的地方正慢慢渗出血液。  
　　“混蛋，操·你·妈，狗·娘养的，明九我·操·你祖宗十八代。无耻，王八蛋，生的儿子没屁·眼，生的女儿去做鸡。”完全动弹不得的无助，加上身下不断传来的刺痛让方天羽又羞又愤，禁不住破口大骂。  
　　但这些恶毒的咒骂似乎让明九更加兴奋。  
　　他粗鲁的把手指抽出来，紧紧抓住对方柔韧的腰。抬起他的臀，用自己巨大的阳物，捅开了那来不及闭合的小·穴。  
　　“唔……啊……”方天羽紧紧咬住唇，但那痛楚太剧烈了，如同被木桩硬生生打入，他不得不痛叫出来，眼中全是被逼出的泪水。  
　　紧致的小·穴被蛮横进入，原本破开的裂伤更加严重。缓慢的一抽一送间，滚烫的物体挤压着狭窄的甬道，使柔·软的内壁被扩张到前所未有的极限，整个肉膜紧绷得近乎胀爆。  
　　方天羽感觉自己好像被一把大铡刀从中剖成了两半，那强烈的冲击让他脑子一片空白。  
　　他以为这就是地狱的尽头，没想到这只是开始。  
　　停留在甬道里的巨物开始抽动起来，猛烈且毫不留情。干涩的甬道里没有任何润滑，粗暴的抽送带来一连串痛苦的摩·擦。  
　　方天羽眼前阵阵发黑，他宁愿痛昏过去。但就连昏迷都是一种奢侈，他只能无助的握着拳头，企图转移这生不如死的痛楚，  
　　激烈的抽·插还在持续，对方的欲·望似乎永无止尽。但他承受折磨的部位已经开始痉挛，两条腿也跟着抽搐不已。  
　　“王八蛋，我……我杀了你，唔。”他意识模糊，嘴里反反复复说着毫无威胁的话。  
　　他听到了诡异的水泽声，那是从他身体里发出的，淫靡而痛楚的声音。  
　　“住……住手。”他扭动身体，企图躲闪明九揉捏乳尖的手。  
　　耳边传来一声嗤笑，明九放开了手，却惩罚似的将他的腰猛的往后一拉。  
　　方天羽仰起脖子，痛楚至极，连声音都发不出来。  
　　彼此之间再无距离，那根巨大到恐怖的东西插·进了身体最深处。  
　　漫长的折磨，方天羽甚至不知道自己什么时候昏迷。  
　　等他睁开眼睛，依旧是那间囚室。他趴在地上，长长的铁链蜿蜒的拖拽着。  
　　腿间一片泥泞，那个难以启齿的部位宛如火烧一样疼。  
　　仿佛感受到明九的凝视，他缓缓抬起头，朝他吐了一口带血的唾沫。  
　　明九静静看着他，忽然扯开一个笑容，“把她带进来。”  
　　铁门打开，男人在推搡，女人在尖叫……  
　　然后，他看到了那个本该死去的人。


End file.
